


Reminding Me

by Luckybug



Series: Klance Songfics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Langst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Sheith - Freeform, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), klance, klance is endgame, klangst, shallura - Freeform, the happy ending everyone wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckybug/pseuds/Luckybug
Summary: He keeps reminding meThat you’re still goneAnd I’m still lonelyHe keeps reminding meHow good it wasWhen we were crazyin love





	Reminding Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part two of this series, in order to understand you need to read the first one, i mean i guess you can read it alone, but alot of it will be confusing haha  
> So many people asked for a sequel from keiths POV and well here it is :)

When Shiro rolled over in bed, it did nothing but strike irritation in every fiber of Keiths body. Arms snaked around his waist and he wanted nothing more than to pull away and take a cold shower. He knew what Shiro thought, and he knew what Lance thought, but no one knew what Keith thought and felt. He loved Lance, still did, but a piece of him snapped that day. A piece he was never able to fix and he didn’t know if he wanted to. No matter how many people he slept with, or even tried to be serious with, Shiro in this case, he couldn’t prevent his mind from comparing them to Lance. But there was something sick inside of him that felt great satisfaction in Lance’s regret, in his guilt. He knew it was wrong, but it was so empowering to see the desperation in Lance’s eyes when he was around. The power he held over Lance was something that made him feel great.

“You still awake?”

But Shiro, he continued to remind Keith that Lance and him were over. Lance was _gone_. Keith was _Lonely_.

“Yeah…”

“What’s wrong? Anything I can do?” Shiro asks, pulling Keith tighter against his chest and Keith knew it was his attempt at comfort.

“No, I’m fine. Just thinking.”

“Well, don’t stay up too late ok?” Shiro whispers, his breath hitting the back of Keiths neck.

“Will do.”

This wasn’t love, no. This couldn’t be, because even though Shiro was laying his bed all he could think about was Lance, and how amazing it was when they were still together.

~

Nothing was working. Lance glared at the lump in his sheets as he stood next to the bed. Nyma was beautiful, and he knew she was the second he had seen her at that dumb party Hunk had dragged him to in order to feel better about Keith. It worked at first, but now all he could think about was the fact that someone else was lying in the sheets Keith had gotten him. The sheets Keith had taken him in, the sheets that connected them. He stared at her his eyes starting to water and instead he looked away walking to the balcony of his apartment.

“Lance?

His heart sank at the female voice, but slowly he turned around ,a smile present on his face.

“You’re awake.”

“You are too.” She says sitting up, the sheet held over her chest. Lance didn’t have an answer to their obvious observations. “Are you ok?”

“Am I ok?” Lance whispers sitting down on the bed. Nyma moved closer wrapping her arms around lances chest, resting her chin on his shoulder.

“Wanna talk about it?” She asks, pressing her lips to his jaw. Lance shuddered, wishing it was Keith who was cradling him, but Nymas presence reminded him, Keith was _gone._ Lance was _Lonely._

_~_

“Something’s wrong.”

“That’s true.”

Pidge sighed, dropping her head in her arms on the café table. “Maybe we should just force them to talk…”

“Pidge, I don’t know if you know, and I don’t really think it’s my place to talk but I live with Lance and he and Keith are doing a bit more than talking.” Hunk sighs, dropping his head in his hand.

“Isn’t Keith dating Shiro?” Pidge asks narrowing her eyes. “He’s cheating on him? I knew they were upset but to cheat on their significant others.” Pidge hisses. “We need to tell Shiro!”

“I think he knows.”

“What?” Pidge screeches, causing several people to turn and stare.

“Maybe he doesn’t know they’re sleeping together, but I think he knows Keith is still hung up on Lance. Nyma obviously knows Lance is in love with Keith.”

“What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know if we should do anything Pidge. I don’t really want to get involved in whatever shit show they have going on.” Hunk sighs. “I’m getting married soon, I don’t have the energy to keep running around behind them like they’re children. My wedding is on Saturday and if they can’t get it together and behave like adults in the same room then they’re not worth the trouble.” Hunk huffs messing with his drink.

Pidge sighed and nodded her head. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“It’s a good thing I’m moving out soon too, I can’t handle seeing Nymas face around Lance anymore…”

“I’m sure things will work out fine.”

~  
“You look handsome.”

Lance turned his head smiling weakly at his girlfriend. “Thank you. You look beautiful.” He mumbles, staring at his reflection in the hotel mirror. He was dressed in a suit, a dark blue flower pinned to the left side of his jacket. His hair was jelled back and he sighed running a hand through it. Nyma slapped his hand away and adjusted his tie.

“Gorgeous.” She smiles taking his hand and wrapping it around her waist. “We make a lovely pair don’t you think?”

Lance nearly chuckled at the desperation coating her face for him to agree. It was the same expression he wore the last time Keith left him alone and sticky in his bed.

“We do.” Is all Lance says gripping his wallet and phone, stuffing them in his pocket. He wasn’t lying, he and Nyma looked stunning together, her pale skin was perfectly matched with the fitted dark blue brides maid dress. Her blonde hair was braided over one shoulder a dark blue flower crown perched upon her head.

They looked like the perfect couple.

But she’s not Keith…

He wanted to kick himself for even thinking that. He hadn’t seen Keith in nearly two months, their last time not going well at all. Lance had finally broke and he knew Keith felt the same, at least he thought so. Keith had looked tempted to take Lances offer, his offer to fix whatever it was they had, but he shook his head a smirk on his face. He claimed he was happy in his relationship with Shiro, Lance hadn’t known he had a boyfriend. He said he was only doing this because he enjoyed seeing the lost and pathetic look Lance gave him, and then he left.

That was the last time Lance had seen him. He had met Nyma nearly two weeks after that, Hunk had introduced her as one of his fiancé’s, Shay, friends. He had gone on a few dates with her, and before he knew it they were dating. Honestly, Lance didn’t know how it had happened, but it had and here he was.

He would be face to face with keith in less than one hour and he didn’t know how he would hold up this faux persona.

“You seem tense Lance.”

“Nah, im not tense. Just a ltitle nervous for my speech tonight.” He chuckles rolling his cuffs on his arms as they walked into the hotels lobby.

She gripped his hands tugging him forwards. “You’ll be fine Lance, you always are. Now I’m gonna go and finish getting ready with the rest of the bridesmaids. Love you.” She whispers, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Yeah, love you too.” He smiles giving her hip a little pinch as she scurries off, scolding him playfully. Lance watched her leave before the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He turned slightly, catching Keith’s eye. The raven haired male looked slightly uneasy, though he turned quickly and leaned into Shiros touch.

Jealousy flared through Lances skin, tears pricking at his eyes but he turned quickly and rubbed his arm harshly looking for Hunk to help calm him down, because Lance knew his best friend. He need some consolation. But who would console Lance.

~

“Keith?”

He turned his head, his heart beating rapidly. Lance had just kissed a girl, had he moved on? Really moved on? Keith didn’t think it was possible…sure he had been away for two months but it was his plan to have Lance come crawling back to him, begging for him once again.

“Sorry, yeah?”

“Nothing, you were just staring is all.”

Keith saw the knowing look in Shiros eyes and he shook his head smiling up at him, leaning into his chest.

“Yeah sorry, I really like the flowers they have. The color is nice.” He mumbles.

“Maybe we could get similar ones, you know, when we get married.” Keith tensed, turning his head away.

“Yeah maybe.” Keith whispers, keeping his gaze on Lance as he spoke to hunk.

The ceremony was beautiful, Hunk and Shay’s vows nearly made Keith cry though it could be that he had heard Lance sniveling in front of him. He had witnessed Lance avoiding him all throughout the cocktail hour and now he watched as he danced slowly with the girl he had kissed earlier.

“You’re staring again…is that Lance?” Shiro asks chewing on his lip.

“Huh? W-what?” Keith stuttered staring up at Shiro. He panicked slightly when he noticed the anger appearing in Shiros eyes.

“Is he the one that hurt you?”

Keith wanted to laugh at the irony, sure Lance had hurt him but who was hurting who now?

“Yeah that’s Lance but Shiro really, there’s no need to even give him the time of day.”

“No, I want to talk to him. It’s obviously bothering you, you haven’t stopped staring at him since he got here. What’s going on Keith?” Shiro asked, his eyes pleading.

“Not here Shiro please, I don’t, I can’t, not at Hunk and Shay’s wedding.”

“He hurt you, I don’t forgive that easily.”

“Yes but Sh-shiro, that was so long ago! We were children we have to let it go and move on, I hurt him too you know, it takes two to fight.”

His words were on deaf ears and he blanched watching Shiro step over to where Lance was slow dancing with the blonde girl. Panic flared in his stomach as he ran over and gripped Shiros arms tugging them his waist. “Dance with me, just, leave him alone ok? He’s not even worth it…”

Shiro looked skeptical but nodded his head pulling Keith into arms and slowly moving his body with his. He watched Lance whisper something in the girls ear before pulling away and scurrying off. The blonde girl sighed softly and walked away to the table. Shiro leaned down and gently kissed Keiths ear causing him to squeak slightly and turn red. His heart rate sped up once again and he pulled back.

“I gotta piss, I’ll be right back.”

“Yeah alright.”

~

Lance leaned into the bathroom mirror, splashing water on his face and bringing a hand up to wipe the water away. He looked at himself in the mirror and bit his lip sniveling.

“Thought you’d be in here.”

Lance looked up his eyes widening as he found himself face to face with Keith in the first time in months. “What do you want?” He hisses, leaning on the mirror, staring at Keiths reflection.

“I uh…I don’t know really.” Keith sighs looking up at him. “I just uh, I wanted to see you I guess.”

Lance chuckles dryly. “Leave me alone Keith, after last time I finally understand that you don’t care about me and you never will. My fault I suppose.” He says forcing himself upwards and finally turning to him. “But there’s nothing I can do about the past so just, leave me alone. Be happy with your boyfriend, you’ve won ok? I’m miserable. You’ve won.” Lance says, his eyes burning again as he attempted to brush past him. Keith gripped Lances arm looking away.

“You see, the thing is I was trying to forget you these past few months. I wanted to forget about everything but Shiro, everytime I see him it reminds me that he’s not you.”

“You don’t get to do this K-Keith. Y-You don’t get to fuck with me for years and then ignore me only to come at me with this bullshit. Th-that’s not fair.” Lance hisses pressing his hands to Keiths chest and glaring at the ground.

“I never said it was fair, but these few months have given me time to think…”

“Shut u-up Keith.” He whines giving him a shove, but Keith gripped onto his wrists.

“I’m still hanging onto these memories, before everything turned to shit. Being with Shiro, I don’t get the same feeling I did when we first started.”

“Shut up!” lance yells tears finally falling. “Shut up! I hate you!” He yells pushing Keith but he latched himself onto Lances wrists. “You’re such a fucking dick! You don’t get to fuck with me like this and then say you still love me. I’m so messed up now, I cant… you can’t!” He hisses looking up but Keith gripped his face pressing his lips to his. Lance instantly kissed back allowing Keith to back him up against the wall.

“I love you.” Keith whispers. Lance freezes, dropping his head onto Keiths chest sobbing into his jacket.

“No you don’t…no y-you don’t!” he cries letting Keith kiss him again, his knee once again moving between his legs. Lance whined shoving him away tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Keith, fuck you. No…”

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry. I can’t say it enough i’m sorry, but seeing you with that girl, it made me realize I don’t want you with anyone but me…”

“You’re a selfish prick, you don’t get to decide that when you finally feel upset. I’ve been suffering for years you ass. A-and you relished in it, you smiled in my face when I cried for you, you used me for your own dumb personal vendetta. I apologized you asshole, I know I was horrible to you in highschool, b-but my mom was sick ok?! She d-died and I was a mess and I took it out on you, I fucked up alright? B-but you don’t get to use me and h-hurt me for that long and then decide you want me back after I begged and begged.”

Lance watched Keiths face fall but he shoved him off and started to walk away.

“I’m slowly getting my life back together…Nyma, she loves me and cares for me. She doesn’t want to hurt me unlike you. She may not be you, but…but maybe that’s a good thing.”

“Lance…” Keiths voice broke and Lance clenched his fists turning to look down at Keith.

“Look who’s the pathetic one now. Leave me alone Keith, I’m finally getting better…” He grumbles turning away and stepping out of the bathroom. Pain instantly erupted through his face as Lance stumbled backwards into the wall. The door opened and he heard the horrified gasp, lance looked up and realized he was only seeing through one eye. He brought up a hand and pressed it to his face.  


“Shiro!”

“So I was right huh? You’re sleeping with him?”

“N-No I didn’t! W-we were just talking!” Keith yelps looking down at the ground when Lance was holding onto his already swelling eye. Lance winced slightly trying to stand up.

“Stay down.” Shiro snaps causing Lance to sink back down to the floor.

“D-don’t talk to him like that Shiro! We were just talking!”

“Yeah? Just talking? To your ex who everyone says is pining after you.”

Lance visibly recoiled at the jab, but Keith shook his head. “Shiro please, we were only talking.” Keith says desperately.

“I can’t believe I was so dumb.”

“Listen hot head, even if we wanted to fuck there wasn’t nearly enough time for us to do it then.” Lance snaps, forcing himself to his feet though he was back down in seconds when shiro gave him another jab to the gut.

“I said stay down, listen Keith, I know you still have something for Lance. Some…some horrible sick obsession, I don’t know what it is about him but you…I cant stick to some delusion that we’re going to work out…I just… we’re done.” Shiro sighs, rubbing his fist and walking away leaving Keith and Lance alone in the hotels hallway.

“Are you ok…?” Lance asks softly looking up at him. Keith looked bristled, he turned to look at him his eyes widening as tears ran down his cheeks.

“I’m fine, that hurt a little more than I expected.”

“Karma.” Lance snickers as Keith drops to his knees in front of him lifting his chin.

“I suppose. I’ve been horrible, I deserved that punch more than you did.” He whispers looking at him from both sides. “It’s going to bruise badly.”

“I’m fine.” He mumbles looking away. “This doesn’t change anything Keith.” Lance whispers.

Keith sighs and looks down. “I know, I didn’t think it did.”

“But, if we’re done with whatever this is…” Lance says waving his hands around. “I’m willing to start over, be friends first and then maybe eventually we can be…we can be something again. I just, I need time to get over this.”

Keith nodded though he looked away. “What about uh…N-Nyma? Was that her name?”

“Yeah, I’ll talk to her ok. She’s cool…she’ll find someone.” Lance says standing up pulling Keith up. “Besides, you keep reminding me how good it was when we were crazy and in love. How it’s supposed to feel, I want to feel that again. And maybe it’ll be possible, we just need some time to heal.”

“I’m sorry Lance.”

“And one day I’ll forgive.” Lance says, a small smile on his face.

The two stepped back into the reception, Shiro was nowhere in sight, but they both had expected it. Nyma looked at the two of them and Lance knew she understood, she gave Lance a weak smile and stepped over to the two of them.

“So this is who it was huh?” Nyma says, sighing softly holding a hand out for Keith.

“Uh hi, I’m Keith.”

“Nice to finally meet you, im happy to meet the guy who entranced my boyfriend.” They both stood speechless but Nyma waved them off.

“It’s alright, im only teasing. I love you, and I know you love me, but I know true love when I see it and well, Lance never did look at me the way he looked at the sky when he was thinking. I suppose it was you he was thinking about. I don’t know what happened, and I don’t want to, I just want you to be happy.” She says taking Lance’s hand. “As long as we can still be friends.”

“Of course Nyma.” Lance whispers, completely shocked. She smiles standing on her tiptoes kissing his cheek.

“Goodbye Lance.”

“Bye.” He says softly looking down at Keith. “Wanna dance?” Lance asks raising an eyebrow.

“Sure.” Keith smiles, taking Lance’s hands and the two made their way to the dance floor.

  
~  
Five years later

“Will you grab that bottle?” Lance yells, bouncing the baby in his arms. “We need to be at Shiro and Allura’s in five minutes and if you don’t hurry we’re gonna be extra late.”

Keith groans walking into the room, a baby bag hanging off his shoulder and a small boy clutching onto his leg. “Mason won’t let go of my leg, says he’s nervous.”

Lance looked down at their five year old son, they had adopted two years prior. “What’s wrong Mason?”

“I think Eleera doesn’t like me...”

Lance sighed bouncing Lyra in his arms. The baby cooed lifting her tanned arms and gripping hold of Lance’s mouth, pulling his lips. “Listen buddy.” Lance smiles, moving his daughter’s hand from his mouth. “I wouldn’t worry about Eleera, she likes you. You just need to be you ok?” Lance smiles patting his head. Mason sighs and nods still clutching onto Keith’s leg.

“Alright so are we read then?” Keith asks, lifting Mason into his arms as well.

“Yes daddy I’m ready.”

“Good, now let’s go.” Keith chuckles walking to the car and setting him in his car seat. Once the children were buckled I,n Keith gripped Lance’s waist and leaned up to press a kiss to his lips.

“I love you Mr. Kogane.”

“And I love you, no matter how many times you call me only by your last name.” Lance chuckles kissing him again.

“Is Mr. Mclain Kogane better?” Keith laughs making Lance chuckle along with him. “Eh, I don’t mind either.” He teases climbing into the car as Keith got in the passenger seat.

“Daddy?”

“Yes Mason?” Keith asks turning around to look at their son. “Lyra is whining.” He mumbles looking down at his baby sister putting his finger in her hand. The baby cooed softly, reaching up and gripping hold of his finger.

“Daddy!”

“Yes Mason.” Keith chuckles turning back around.

“She’s holding onto my finger.”

“She likes you.” Lance says as they pull into Shiro and Allura’s home. Keith grabbed Mason and helped him out while Lance picked up Lyra carrying the bags to the door. The second they knocked, the door was opened and Shiro was smiling at the two.

“Hey guys, party’s in the back. Hello Lyra, oh wow you’re getting so big.” Shiro greeted, gently tickling the baby girl.

Lance smiled carrying Lyra and leading Mason to the back where the birthday party was going on waving to Hunk and Shay who were currently chasing after the children in the back.

Keith and Shiro smiled at each other before hugging. “It’s good to see you man.” Keith smiles pulling back.  
“You too, now come on. We have a party to attend.” He smiles walking outside. Keith felt a smile overtake his face as he watched his husband get tackled by their son and the other kids. Shay sat bouncing Lyra and waved at Keith who walked past Lance, only to have his foot grabbed causing him to drop to the ground.

“Get Keith!” Lance yells, laughing as all the kids tackle him beating him with their balloon swords. Shay and Hunk’s twins, Hannah and Sean, tried pulling Keith’s hands to get him out, while Shiro and Allura’s two daughters continued to beat him with sword along with Mason. Lance laughed hitting Keith with a sword as well. For once in Lance’s life, he finally felt loved and he knew that everything would be fine.

Keith was here, and he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing a prequel maybe? of them in highschool? Let me know what you guys think :)


End file.
